


Training

by orphan_account



Series: Dæmons [4]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dæmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is the best for a reason though she's more than a little dead inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Everyone hears of the horror of Separation as they grow up. It’s excruciating pain, it’s unimaginable torment, people actually die from it if goes on too long. The other girls whisper stories at night after hearing the screams from the other building, clutching at their dæmons like it won't happen to them.

Natasha thinks that any word in any language cannot begin to cover the training period.

\- - - - -

Mikael had not yet Settled when he was torn from her the first time. He flickered in between a fierce bear, massive paw batting at the trainers in anger until one of the Generals held the cold muzzle of a gun barrel to Natasha’s head. He sunk into himself, shrinking until he became a familiar fox at that point. Natasha thought he looked small, trembling inside the net they placed him in.

Then they carried him further away, just out of the room and her line of sight. Natasha screamed. Her voice was hoarse when he was allowed back in, catapulting into her arms as a terrier and licking the salty tears from her skin.

The second time she knew what was going to happen and the guards strapped her down after she broke someone’s arm. Natasha passed out shortly afterward.

\- - - - -

For all the heartache and pure torture these exercises caused, Natasha is oddly proud of them. She knows hardly anything will be able to stop her from completing a mission, not when she can be Separated from her dæmon for thirty feet. It might make her more distant from the rest of the Initiative (except Clint and Amaya, but those two have always been a bit different and she thinks they understand the best why she and Mikael are the way they are.) but it also makes Natasha the best at what she does.

Mikael settles into his customary place atop her head, threading his legs into her hair. Natasha smiles and wonders how he’d feel about trying for 31 feet. Perhaps later, when the rest of the team has gone to their respective gym/lab/workshop. It’s not a process she wants an audience for, though she imagines Mikael will inform Amaya to keep watch just in case. The genet has sharp eyes and can stand away from Clint until Natasha can’t handle any more Separation for the day.

 _Tomorrow we will try_ His voice is thin in her ear, legs pressing on the top of her scalp in censure. _For now, rest. You are plenty safe here_ Natasha nods and lifts a hand to run a finger along the curve of his poisonous tail. They are safe enough in the mansion, surrounded by superpowers and demi-gods. There is always tomorrow for pushing herself further, like she was trained to do.


End file.
